2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Akio)
The 2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the 14th consecutive season featuring a -AMO pattern across the Atlantic, with only 6 named storms forming. Overview In addition to the -AMO pattern, the 2036 season would be dominated by a strong El Nino that would slowly weaken throughout the season. Sea Surface Temperatures across the Atlantic were also below average, and conditions generally remained unfavorable for tropical cyclone genesis. Despite the Atlantic Hurricane season officially beginning on June 1, the first system, Alberto, didn't develop until August 3. Alberto would be the weakest storm of the season, peaking with winds of just 40mph, however Alberto would also make landfall in Louisiana and Florida. Beryl developed on the same day Alberto dissipated, however wouldn't amount to much before turning Ex-Tropical a day later. The next storm, Cody, would be the strongest storm of the season in Mid-September, and the only storm to become a major huricane. Cody originally formed near the Caribbean Sea, before entering the Caribbean Sea and dissipating. Cody's remnants would move Northwest and cross Haiti into the Southern Bahamas, where Cody would regenerate. From there, Cody intensified into a Category 4 hurricane, and would be retired for it's impacts on Bermuda. A week later, Hurricane Debby formed in the Western Gulf of Mexico, landfalling in Texas as a Tropical Storm before moving back out into the Gulf and strengthening into a 75mph Category 1 hurricane, before making landfall in Southwestern Louisiana. While Debby was active, Hurricane Ernesto formed in the far Eastern Atlantic, and would traverse Northwest across the basin, remaining at Category 2 hurricane status for a couple days before weakening and accelerating eastward. On October 11, a few days after Ernesto dissipated, the final storm of the season, Freda formed in the Southwestern Caribbean Sea. Freda would intensify to 50mph before making landfall in Nicaragua. Freda would cross into the Eastern Pacific basin, becoming the first system since Tropical Storm Anthony of 2026 to do so. Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2018 till:01/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from: 03/08/2018 till: 06/08/2018 color:TS text:Alberto from: 06/08/2018 till: 07/08/2018 color:TS text:Beryl from: 09/09/2018 till: 11/09/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from: 13/09/2018 till: 19/09/2018 color:C4 text:Cody from: 26/09/2018 till: 29/09/2018 color:C1 text:Debby from: 28/09/2018 till: 08/10/2018 color:C2 text:Ernesto from: 11/10/2018 till: 13/10/2018 color:TS text:Freda bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Cody Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Freda Naming This was the naming list used for the 2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season. This list is identical to the naming list used in 2030 with the exceptions of the names Cody and Freda, which replaced the names Caleb and Florence after the 2030 season. Both of these names would be used for the first time in 2036. Names that are unused or not retired will be up for potential reuse in the 2042 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Retirement On April 10, 2037, at the 59th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the name Cody was retired due to the deaths and damages it caused. It was replaced by Colton for the 2042 season. Naming List for 2042 Season Summary Category:Akio Category:Seasons By Akio Category:Future Seasons